Filling the Void Star's special story Part one
by FlashFireandMirror
Summary: This first part is called "The Last Dance." The second is "A war." This is an EXTREMELY sad story, but it gets happier in the second part  Only a bit.  -Star
1. Chapter 1

_***SPOILER WARNING AND SADNESS WARNING***_

Disclaimer: We don't own FMA. This is Star's special story, so Molly has very little input. We wish we did own FMA.

*~Filling the Void~* Part one- The Last Dance

_This is it, we're finally getting close to the end of it all._ When I had thought those words, I didn't know what 'the end' really meant. I had thought I would be excited and that Ed and I could finally spend more time together. Little did I know that I was wrong. Horribly wrong. More wrong than I have ever been in my life.

Ed and I entered the ballroom side by side, ready to face whatever might be there. Rose was dancing around. _Ummmmmmm…. Okay….. This is kind of creepy. That's the understatement of the century. _I hadn't known what to expect, but I certainly didn't expect this. I looked around the room and spotted Lyra by one of the pillars. _Not Lyra, it's Lady Dante. _She looked me over and said, "Your body wouldn't be bad at all." She gestured to us holding hands and said, "Plus he's in love with you."

Ed blushes a bit. "Let's get you into a proper gown." Lady Dante said, whisking me away before Ed could do anything. She dressed me up in a pretty red gown. _Even I have to admit, this is quite pretty. _She rushed me downstairs and pushed me into Ed's arms. Rose looked a bit mad and said, "Wasn't I going to dance with him?" "That was before I found her." Lady Dante replied. Both Ed and I blushed. "I guess we're supposed to dance…." I said.

I was surprised to figure out that Ed can actually dance. It just didn't seem like he would be able to. Lady Dante watched us dance and smiled. She was going to enjoy having this body. The dress was showing a bit more of my chest than I like. Some of my scars could be seen, but Ed didn't mind.

Soon the dance was over and I was looking Ed straight in the eyes. "I love you." He whispered to me. "Love you too." I whisper back. He kisses me. I smile and kiss him back. Lady Dante brought out Rose's baby and did a whole spiel about how equivalent exchange is fake. Then a transmutation circle glowed on the baby and Lady Dante said, "I will now show you what lies behind the gates!"

Ed was pulled in by the shadowy hands I hate so much. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. Lady Dante just looked at me and said, "Soon I'll have your body and be loved by the son of Hohenheim of Light." Al was thrown into a transmutation circle to prepare for the body switching. I waited for a long time, hoping that Ed would come out and be okay.

Some time later, Ed managed to come out of the gates. I ran to him and hugged him, but went to the sidelines as Envy stepped forward to fight. The fight went on for a while, but then Ed pinned Envy to the ground and said, "Show me your true form!" Envy smirked like the creep that palm tree is and said, "So you're sure you want to see it."

Envy changed into a man that looked a lot like Hohenheim and said, "I'm William Elric." Ed froze. Envy saw his chance and stabbed Ed with his arm, now a large spike. Envy then let Ed's body fall to the floor so that he could bleed to death. "Brother!" Al cried out. Tears started flowing down my cheeks. I rushed over to Ed, laid my head down on his chest, and just cried.

I pulled my head up and held him, not caring if blood got on the gown and all over me. I continued to cry. "Star….. Help Al…" He said weakly before dying on me. The tears came again. I sat there, crying. Soon the crying stopped and I gently laid him on the floor. I gently kissed him one last time and turned, tears still in my eyes, to Envy. I stood up slowly and glared at him.

"YOU KILLED HIM YOU BASTARD!" I screamed. I pulled out the knife I had concealed before we came there and rushed at him. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled, slashing at him. Alphonse watched me in horror. _I must look pretty scary right now. _I cut Envy and smiled as his blood came out. I pulled out a small box. "You must wonder how I got my hands on this." I said.

Envy had actually looked scared when he noticed that he had walked right over a transmutation circle. I activated the circle and watched as Envy threw up red stones. _Philosopher's Stones. _When he was done, I rushed at him again and continued to slash. I touched him with the box and he froze. "Now you can't move." I say.

Envy growled as best he could. I cut him multiple times and then paused with the blade at his neck. "Aren't you going to do it, aren't you going to avenge your boyfriend?" Asked Envy. "Of course." I replied. I sliced his head clean off and watched as he died. I had felt better, but still super sad. Al got up and went over to Ed's body.

"There's still color in his face." He said, "I can still try." Al clapped his hands and put them on Ed. The light was bright. When it died down Ed sat up, but Al was gone. I ran over to Ed and hugged him. He hugged me back and asked, "Where's Al? And what happened to Envy?" I looked at him and said, "I killed Envy. Al disappeared when he brought you back." "I have to save him. I'm going to make him human again!" Ed declared.

Ed took off his shirt and drew some transmutation circles on himself with blood. I looked at him, filled with wonder, marveling at the fact that he didn't have automail. He looked at me and said, "I'll never forget you Star, my love." A tear rolled down my cheek. Ed walked over and brushed it away. "Please don't cry, it'll make it harder than it already is for me to do this."

Ed kissed me and walked back into the center of the room. I was holding back the tears for him. Ed put his hands on his chest and the transmutation circles glowed. Once again he disappeared and I cried. I ran out of that place as soon as I could.


	2. Filling the Void Star's special story 2

_***SPOILER WARNING AND SADNESS WARNING!* **_

Disclaimer: We don't own FMA. We wish we did.

*~Filling the Void~* Part two- A war

Now it's years later, and I'm still sad. I've tried to kill myself many times, but someone or something always stopped me, most of the time it was Molly, but sometimes Al stopped me. In those times Molly had gone into kick-ass mode and said things like, "Don't leave my by myself, you're the only family I have!"

Al's on a journey to find Ed. I'm searching with him. I hope that we can find him. Al's been looking a lot like his brother recently, besides the eyes and the hair. One day I told him that and started crying. Everyone knows watching Ed die was really hard on me. Wrath's been nice to me as always, calling me "Onee-chan" and helping me with things. He doesn't talk too much anymore and he seems to want to tell me something.

Al tells me that Wrath is going to take us somewhere. He also tells me that he talked to his brother and knows how to get him back. For the first time in two whole years I smile. I quickly get ready to go. Wrath takes us to Central and into the underground city. The memory of watching Ed die two years ago comes back to me and I start to silently cry.

The tears flow steadily down my cheeks, but I keep walking. Wrath stops when we come to a clearing in the buildings. I see a transmutation circle. Al and I clap our hands and press them to the circle, but nothing happens. All of a sudden, Wrath spins around and I follow his gaze. A giant blob thing crashes through a wall. It's badly deformed, but still recognizable as Gluttony.

Gluttony attacks Wrath and I just sit there, amazed. I watch as the two fight. Gluttony knocks Wrath into some water. _! NOT WRATH TOO! _A small, red glow comes from the water and Wrath jumps back out. _Must be a piece of the Philosopher's Stone. _I smile, glad that nothing happened to him.

Wrath continues to fight Gluttony. Wrath hits Gluttony hard a couple of times, but then Gluttony bites down on Wrath's middle, catching him in mid-air. A blossom of bright red blood bursts from his side. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I cry out, "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME TOO WRATH!" I notice that they're over the transmutation circle. Tears start flowing from my eyes. _He's planning to use himself and Gluttony as fuel to open the gates! _

I fall to my knees, still sobbing. "Don't use yourself as fuel!" I say. Wrath weakly shakes his head and says, "I just want to go home. I'm glad I got to see you smile again. I want you to smile more. I always loved you more than a sister. Goodbye Onee-chan." I try to scramble over to Wrath, but Al holds me back. Before I can move he claps his hands and completes the transmutation.

I cry uncontrollably, yelling things like, "WHY!" and, "NOT HIM TOO!" I gingerly pull out the concealed blade I've kept with me since I had sliced Envy's head off. I had been shocked, but happy to learn that I hadn't killed him. I get ready to slit my wrists and say, "I've lost everyone close to me, first Mom, then Ed, now Wrath."

Just as I'm about to cut my wrists Al slaps the knife out of my hand and shouts, "What would happen if brother came back and saw you? What do you think he'd do?" I wince, not used to hearing Al talk like that, but realize that he's right. If Ed came back and saw me dead, what would happen? It surely wouldn't be good.

A purple glow comes from the circle and I say, "It worked." A rocket comes hurtling out straight above us. It skids to a stop a couple of feet away and Ed limps out, only to collapse because his artificial limbs had broken. Winry and Sheska had apparently come up behind me when I wasn't looking.

"Ed." I say, tears running down my face, but this time happy tears. I run over to him and hug him. I kiss him many times and he blushes a bit. I look at him for a while and notice something. "Hey." I say, "You're taller than me." Winry quickly fits him with his auto-mail, interrupting his response.

Ed stands up and immediately pulls me into a hug. I hug him back and he kisses me. I smile and say, "I have only smiled twice since you've been gone." He buries his head in my hair. Winry, Al, and Sheska stand there, feeling akward. Ed brushes the hair out of my eyes and says, "You let your hair grow." I nod.

"There's something I have to do." Ed says, "Star and Al, come with me. I say Star because I don't think that she's going to let me go without her." "You're right." I say, holding his hand. We run up to the surface and I take in all of the pandemonium. There are people in suits of armor everywhere, fighting Amestrian soldiers. I spot a big airship covered in black stuff. "That's our target." Ed says.

The Elric brothers clap their hands and press them to the ground. A platform starts rising up towards the airship. I see a hot air balloon with Roy in it. We all jump onto the airship at the same time and Roy says, "I'm just here to guard the door." I nod and we enter the airship, Ed in front, me following, and Al bringing up the rear.

We make our way into the cockpit. Ed and I see a woman sitting in a chair (Al had stayed outside.) The outraged woman turns to us and I smile confidently. "I can take care of this." I say. I snap my fingers, creating a flame that races towards her. Somehow she avoided being caught and transmuted her arm into a lance-like thing, just as Ed does.

I look over at Ed to see that he had done the same. Instantly an enormous pain hits me, making me crumple to the ground. Ed catches me, his anger showing in his eyes. _I've been stabbed._ My blood is already making a stain on Ed's clothes. Ed bends down and kisses me, but the pain's too much to enjoy it. I try to say something, but just end up coughing up blood.

I end up being able to choke out, "Love you." I see Ed start to tear up and he says, "Love you too." He gently lays me down and charges at the woman, bent on getting revenge. _I'm dizzy. I've lost so much blood. I'm going to die here, aren't I? _Many of the armored men surrounded Ed and I blacked out.

When I wake up I am in front of the gates. _Not the gates! Does this mean that I'm dead?_ The gate opens, but the hands don't come out to pull me. They start to push me away. _What? They aren't taking me? I don't underst- It's Wrath. _I smile. "Thank you Wrath!" I call out to the hands pushing me away. I black out again.

Before I open my eyes my mind registers wind everywhere. My eyes snap open to see that Ed was holding me on the wing of the airship. When he sees my eyes open he gasps and says, "I thought you… I thought you had died." My hand immediately moves to my side, where I had been stabbed. _No hole._ I look back at Ed and say, "I did, but Wrath saved me. Izumi was there too. They pushed me back."

Ed smiles and gently kisses me. I kiss back. Ed lets me go and I stand opposite him. Suddenly, Ed severs our part of the wing from his and says, "I have to destroy the gate from the Munich side. You destroy it here." He turns and enters the airship again. As soon as he's gone Al and I jump over there. _We aren't letting you go alone Ed. Never._ I hear an extra _thump _next to me and turn to see Molly.

"I'm not letting Al go." She says. I smile and nod in understanding. We scramble onto the ship and hide in some of the suits of armor. We wait to go to Munich. We wait for what seems like forever, but then we're rewarded with a purple flash of light. The airship falls into a heap of armor. Luckily ours happened to be sitting next to where the ship fell.

I hear a gunshot and then somebody fall. _I hope it was that woman. _I hear Ed's familiar footsteps come out of the airship. I hear Al's voice come out of his armor and Ed ask, "How long before you fade out this time?" Two seconds later we all pop out of our armor and I yell, "Surprise!" Ed smiles and Al and I rush over to hug him. "See?" I say, "Things do have happy endings, even if the beginning and middle sucked."

_The End_

Now (two years later) in Munich things are fine. Thing are weird and different, yes, but I don't mind it as much as I did. I wonder if Hughes will ever tell Gracia how he feels or if he'll just stay by that corner all day. Every day I wonder how everyone is doing back in Amestris. Just yesterday Ed asked a very unexpected question. He asked me to marry him! I said yes of course. Sometimes I marvel at the ring on my finger. I have a feeling that the rest of my life in Munich will be good.

_The End_


End file.
